


Only You

by MorganaNK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A brief fic set during that ‘look’ after Spike makes his exit in the S2 episode 'Halloween'.  Cordelia POV





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> No copyright infringement intended

I’m a lot of things. Shallow, spiteful, selfish, cruel, bitchy, the list goes on and on and I’m proud of everything on it. But one label you can’t hang on me is clueless.

I knew. Before the words even left Xander’s mouth, I knew. Angel had eyes for only one girl…and that wasn’t me. Of course, that didn’t mean I was going to stop trying, after all, I have a rep to protect; but it was the way they gazed at each other, as if they were the only two people in the room, hell in the entire universe.

I wish someone would look at me that way. His gaze reached out and caressed her, even if his hands didn’t. There was a deep longing there and it went both ways. A conversation that needed no words, no gesture, except for that one look.


End file.
